darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pus of Man
Pus of Man are enemies in Dark Souls III. Description Pus of Man are hollows that have been corrupted by the Abyss. Upon detecting the player, they are consumed by a mass of black tentacles and transform into horrific abominations. They gain a massive claw like appendage and a new red-eyed serpentine head (something that resembles both Manus and the Primordial Serpents) grows from their back, the infected hollow’s body is visible among the corruption. The Pus of Man in the Consumed King's Garden are already transformed when the player encounters them. Whilst the majority of Pus of Man are infected Hollows, there are exceptions. Iudex Gundyr will transform halfway through the boss fight and the twin wyverns in Lothric Castle will transform once they have been slain. The version inside the wyverns is unable to move and can only spit poison from a distance that causes curse. Locations High Wall of Lothric *Found on a tower located at the end of a long corridor if following the secondary exit from the High Wall of Lothric bonfire. It guards the Longbow. *Found on a rooftop located two floors below the Tower of the Wall bonfire. It is initially encountered standing among a congregation of hollows and will transform and kill everyone around once approached. Consumed King's Garden *Three are encountered wandering about King Oceiros' gardens. One will be making rounds along the small terrace where a Consumed King's Knight holds post, and then head toward the frontal-right side of the garden, where the lift is located. The other two will make less extensive rounds from their initial positions near the main terrace that leads to the boss's chamber: one guarding the left side of the garden, and the other the right side, near the lift. Lothric Castle *Two are encountered on each side of the pit located under the castle's main bridge. Even from that position, they will be able inflict considerable damage if the player is standing on the floor above. Lore :''Note: This section relies heavily on speculation. Very few facts are offered in game to substantiate most of the information here.'' The Pus of Man vaguely resemble serpents with twisting ivory horns protruding from their body at random intervals. Serpents are considered imperfect dragonsItem description of Covetous Gold Serpent Ring. and were at some point a symbol of the Undead. The dragon correlation would explain the presence of the horns, and the connection to the Undead might give a clue to the corruption's origins. The soul of Manus was a "viscous, lukewarm lump of gentle humanity".Item description of Soul of Manus. When Manus' humanity went wild, he became a raving beast and began to emanate the Dark, giving birth to the Abyss. It's possible that the Pus of Man are humanities similarly gone wild. Strategy Pus of Man are very vulnerable to Fire damage, which will cause them to writhe in agony for a few moments, giving the player time to attack or escape. Close ranged combat is risky but they have difficulty turning, so attacking them from behind is a good way to inflict damage, although they will attempt to re-position themselves if given the chance. Their destructive rampages often damage and outright kill surrounding enemies which can be effective if the player is surrounded and they are unable to climb ledges. Unless the player wishes to farm these enemies for their items (they often drop Embers and Titanite Chunks), it is recommended to kill the infected Hollow before it can transform. The enemy will convulse and start emitting dark spores before it mutates, giving the player time to defeat or at least damage the creature before it can complete the transformation. Drops High Wall of Lothric = 100px | |Titanite Shard (Dark Souls III) Titanite Shard | Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed |Dark Gem | Dark Gem.png 100px | }} |-|Consumed King's Garden = 100px | |Large Titanite Shard (Dark Souls III) Large Titanite Shard | Large Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | |Titanite Chunk (Dark Souls III) Titanite Chunk | Titanite Chunk (DSIII).png 100px | |Dark Gem | Dark Gem.png 100px | }} |-|Lothric Castle = 100px | |Large Titanite Shard (Dark Souls III) Large Titanite Shard | Large Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | |Dark Gem | Dark Gem.png 100px | }} Notes *Affected by Alluring Skulls. *Affected by Rapport. Transformation breaks up the effect. *Their attacks can damage dark spirits and other enemies. *Some Pus of Man have a guaranteed item drop the first time they are defeated, although these can only be acquired if the host hollow is allowed to transform first. *Even if defeated, some hollows which contained these entities may respawn if the player exits and continues the game; however, they will just start their transforming animation and then vanish from the map. *Pus of Man are abyssal enemies, therefore they are weak against the Farron Greatsword and the Wolf Knight's Greatsword. Gallery VykHecgh.jpg|Promotional screenshot depicting an infected Gundyr. Gundyr transformed.jpg|A Pus of Man emerges from the body of an infected Gundyr. Wyvern Pus of Man.jpg|The infected hind leg of a Lothric Wyvern. Dscpom.jpg|A Pus of Man from Dark Souls: Tales of Ember. References pl:Człowiecze Ropy